


To Be Loved

by wiselavi



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Eye Horror, Humiliation, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiselavi/pseuds/wiselavi
Summary: Sheril decides that Lavi is going to be his.





	1. Negligence

**Author's Note:**

> this entire fic is just me and a good bout of self-indulgence, i don't entirely know where it's gonna go just yet but lavi's gonna have a bad time
> 
> title is taken from "...to be loved" by papa roach because the second verse (and the main bit of the chorus "i just want to be loved") reminds me of sheril
> 
> "I want domination, I want your submission,  
> I see you're not resisting to this temptation.  
> I've got one confession: I love deprivation.  
> I've got a jet-black heart,  
> it's all fucked up and it's falling apart."

Walking was hell.

Trying to move any part of his body felt like it would've been impossible on his own, various bruises and broken bones barely letting him breathe, let alone get up and go somewhere. Old wounds that had never been treated were reopening too. Lavi glared at Sheril's back as he was forced to follow him, grimacing at every step. If he hadn't been essentially gagged by Sheril's powers, he'd probably be shouting curses the entire time.

Lavi was pretty sure it had been a little over two months since he and the old man had been brought to the Ark, and it seemed like it was Sheril's only goal in life to make their captivity as brutal and horrific as possible. Somehow, though, it seemed like he'd mellowed a bit since the first week they'd been captured, maybe getting over Road's disappearance enough to not want to kill everything in sight all the time.

As Sheril led Lavi through the Ark, Lavi's mind wandered to trying to sort out what the hell Sheril had in store for him. He'd never actually been separated from Bookman here before. It might just be another play, taking Lavi away and trying to use his disappearance against Bookman, but honestly, the old panda didn't seem like anything could get him to talk. There were some days Lavi could barely tell he was still even alive to even say anything.

Even not knowing what Sheril had planned, the sickly sweet smile on his face and the fact that he hadn't spoken when he'd come to get Lavi in the first place sent chills down Lavi's spine. He just hoped that whatever was happening, Bookman was going to have an easier time of it than he was.

Eventually, Sheril brought him to a room in the Ark that was the polar opposite of the dark cell he'd been locked in, beautiful and luxurious and actually made to be livable. The pure gaudiness of it all, from the four-poster bed scattered with rose petals in the center to the various gold accents on solid mahogany furniture, practically screamed Sheril's name. Why the hell would he bring Lavi here?

"Welcome to my suite," Sheril said, guiding Lavi to sit on the bed before finally releasing his hold on him. Lavi nearly passed out just from the sheer relief of it. "You won't be staying here long. I only intend to keep you here for today." Sheril walked to stand in front of him and Lavi gave him the angriest look he could manage, not finding the ability to speak just yet. Sheril's eyes narrowed back at him.

"Don't be so childish. I brought you here so I could clean you up a bit, because I don't like having such disgusting toys to play with. You should be grateful I'm doing this for you at all." Sheril fell back into his usual smile after that, like he was proud of himself for being so generous. Lavi was sure he hadn't seen anyone with a faker smile in the world. Well, except for himself, maybe. But Sheril was definitely just a bastard.

"Wh.. why the hell would I ever be grateful to you?" Lavi said. He was impressed he was even able to speak, let alone that he still had the confidence to say something like that, knowing what Sheril could do to him. He braced himself for retaliation, but Sheril just sighed.

"Honestly, the first thing I should be cleaning is that horrible mouth of yours, but short of cutting out your tongue, I have no ideas, and I'd rather not have to do something so gruesome at the moment. Why don't you just be a good boy for once and relax, hm? It would make this more enjoyable for both of us." Does he ever get tired of hearing himself talk? Lavi scowled and looked away, which he realized was a bad idea when Sheril took it as compliance and started using his powers to force Lavi to strip himself.

"What the hell are you doing?! Stop! Freak!" Lavi yelled at him as his own body betrayed him, and he was back on his feet and naked in a few seconds, arms stuck at his sides. Sheril chuckled and gestured him through a door and into a bathroom, before closing the door and letting Lavi sit once more on a nearby chaise. 

Okay. That made more sense. He wanted Lavi to take a bath. The idea of it was one Lavi didn't actually mind. A month of dried blood and sweat and piss made him pretty desperate for one once he realized it was an option. He almost cheered up until he got himself out of his thoughts and saw Sheril was stripping too.

"Hey, man, are you sick in the head or something?" Lavi averted his gaze. Whatever Sheril was up to, he didn't care, he just didn't want to see anything Sheril had to show off. Did he want to turn this into a pissing contest or something?

Lavi saw Sheril get in the bath out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't realize what Sheril was planning until he felt the man's strings pulling him to get into the bathtub too.

"What the fuck! You're disgusting as hell, I'm not getting in there with you!" Lavi yelled, and Sheril stopped him at the edge of the bath, before bending him over the edge of it and burying his head under the water. He couldn't move himself, couldn't do anything except struggle for breath, which Sheril so kindly helped with by forcing him to inhale some water. It burned down his throat and sent him reeling and once he was let up for air and let go, he collapsed, coughing and panting on the floor.

After that, Sheril pulled him up and near-drowned him the same way over and over again, more times than he could count, each time keeping him under longer until he'd coughed up more water and bile onto the ground than he thought he could and he'd fallen unconscious half a dozen times. Sheril woke him up each time, naturally. Lavi was shocked he wasn't dead from drowning by the time it was over. Sheril must've been using his powers to keep him from dying; Lavi wished he hadn't shown the restraint.

He was on the ground, coughing and trembling and crying after the last time, his entire body in agony and entirely unable to collect himself. He didn't even hear Sheril get out of the bath or see him come to crouch before him, only reacting once Sheril grabbed his hair and pulled him up to make eye contact.

"Now, now, Lavi, like I said before, this is going to go far better for you if you relax and be a good boy. You want this to be over, don't you?" Sheril asked, that same perfect, polished, bastard smile on his face. It was instinct that made Lavi nod, self-preservation and the inability to think straight from lack of oxygen deciding to throw his pride in the garbage. Sheril's smile widened and he patted Lavi on the head, before letting him fall back down and tending to the bath, adding some more hot water to replace what Lavi had swallowed and inhaled and vomited onto the floor.

Lavi just laid his head down and tried to remember what breathing normally was like. It felt like his entire body was on fire and trying to get himself to calm down was impossible. He would've passed out from exhaustion right there if the adrenaline hadn't been keeping him conscious.

After a little while, Lavi felt Sheril's strings force him into standing again, and he stepped into the bath, ending up sitting right between his legs. If he'd had any strength left, Lavi would've tried to kill him right there, just for the position he was in. Sheril hummed in his ear and pulled Lavi back against him, one hand petting his thigh and the other around his neck, just in case he fought back. Lavi grimaced and tried to block out everything instead.

Sheril focused on Lavi's now-shoulder-length hair first, washing it with a surprising gentleness that Lavi didn't think he had, even using his abilities to move the dirty water into a nearby bucket, so the bath stayed cleaner. What a priss. Lavi just sat with his eyes closed and a permanent scowl on his face as Sheril worked his way down Lavi's body, going painfully slow for all of it.

Once Sheril got down to his inner thighs, Lavi started squirming around him and thrashing as much as he could, which was mostly just a bit of splashing the water around with how weak he was. Sheril's arms wrapped around Lavi's stomach to stop him.

"Oh, relax. Could you possibly manage to do this yourself?" He asked, head resting on Lavi's shoulder and whispering in his ear. Lavi didn't actually have much of a response, though with how terrible he felt he wouldn't be able to talk even if he wanted to. He'd rather Sheril just keep himself and his hands as far from Lavi as humanly possible, but there wasn't much he could do here.

Sheril took his silence as obedience and went to washing his thighs, moving to somewhere Lavi hadn't planned on ever letting another guy touch and spending way too long there, before turning Lavi to face him and finishing up with his legs. Lavi kept his eyes shut.

It didn't take him long to realize what a mistake that was, because once Sheril finished up Lavi's legs he grabbed his hair and forced his head back underwater, which, since Lavi hadn't been already prepared for it, ended up sending a ton of water into his lungs.

Sheril kept him under there with his powers as he got out of the bath, only letting him up about a minute later, after he was already drying himself off. Lavi had fallen unconscious then, only waking up after Sheril had used his abilities to draw the water out of his lungs and he'd started coughing on instinct. 

He was on Sheril's bed now, sitting on a towel and with a second around his shoulders, Sheril next to him and smiling. The older man was already dressed in some pajamas, too, which Lavi couldn't decide if that was better or worse. At least since he was dressed for bed, it must be late, which meant he'd probably leave Lavi alone soon.

"I simply hate being so brutish towards people like that, but I don't appreciate being disrespected, either. Ignore me like that again and I'll be much harsher, understand?" Even threatening him, Sheril's pristine smile didn't waver. Lavi didn't want to know what Sheril would have in mind for him, so he nodded. "Good boy."

After that, Sheril took the towel around Lavi's shoulders and dried him off, before wrapping a fresh towel around Lavi and crawling onto the bed to sit behind him. He pulled a hairbrush to him off his vanity—the lazy bastard—and started brushing Lavi's hair. He was gentle again here, too, going slowly to make sure he wasn't tugging and humming to himself all the while.

"Why... why are you doing this? What's wrong with you?" Lavi had to ask, once he'd regained some shred of his voice. What kind of freakish asshole would take care of someone like this after torturing them for two months? Sheril sighed and Lavi braced himself.

"Relax a little, would you? I already told you why I'm doing this. You're absolutely filthy and I can't enjoy myself if I want to vomit every time I look at you." Lavi almost could've laughed if he wasn't so disgusted. He was the filthy one, huh, not this bastard who got off on torturing people to death? How does anyone even get this arrogant and entitled? 

"No, I mean... why really? You can't be that weird." Sheril hit the back of his head with the hairbrush in response. It was by far the least amount of damage he'd ever done. 

"Well, if you're that desperate to know," Sheril drawled, "I find I've been a bit lonely, lately." He wrapped his arms around Lavi's stomach and rested his head on the younger's shoulder.

Lavi lurched forward, panic flooding through him and screaming at him to run. Sheril tightened his grip around Lavi's waist and moved his other arm up to wrap around his chest. This kept Lavi from doing pretty much anything except trying to push himself off the bed with what little strength he had.

"I would've expected a bit more compassion on your part. A pity." The hand at Lavi's chest moved up to curl around his neck as Sheril dug his fingers into his throat. His other hand trailed up and down Lavi's torso as the boy struggled in his arms, gasping for air. Lavi could feel his heart racing, blood pounding in his head and everything in him desperately trying to draw any oxygen into his lungs. It wasn't long until he couldn't keep his eyes open and couldn't feel much except pain and heat.

When Sheril finally loosened his grip it felt like coming back to life, and Lavi coughed and gasped and tried to recover as Sheril laughed in his ear. He felt himself pulled backwards onto the bed and felt his hair being brushed again. The man behind him chuckled.

"I thought you would've learned by now what happens when you resist me. Let me take care of you, pet." There wasn't any other option, anyhow. Lavi sat still and let Sheril do what he wanted, focusing only on his breathing as Sheril finished up his hair and planted a kiss on his head. He shuddered. After that, Sheril slid out from behind him and went to his wardrobe, pulling out a pajama set and handing them to Lavi.

"Th-the hell?" It took him about fifteen seconds to work up the ability to say even that much, and once he did, Sheril laughed.

"They'll fit you, and I won't have you sleeping next to me bare. You'll freeze. Put them on." Lavi scoffed at him.

"That... that wasn't the problem. I'm not gonna sleep with you, it's weird. You're gross." Sheril frowned and rolled his eyes. Lavi would've punched him if he could.

"How is it that you're so insistent on being tortured? Every time I offer you some kindness, you throw it away. You can either put those on and have what I assume would be the only good night's sleep you've had in a very long time, or you can spend the night on the floor of your cell, nearly dead from exhaustion and blood loss. Which would you prefer?" God, he was so smug. Lavi couldn't really argue with him, though. As much as he wanted to resist, everything in him was panicking, every last cell saying to just do what he wants, to protect himself. His offer was good too, the idea of sleeping in a bed for the first time in months and in clothes that weren't crusted with dirt and blood was endlessly tempting. 

Plus, he didn't want to know what Sheril would do to him if he said no.

"Jesus... fine," Lavi said, and Sheril beamed, watching as he got dressed and helping where necessary since Lavi still could barely move, let alone stand. They were pretty much the same height, so the clothes fit pretty well, though they were baggy with how much weight Lavi had lost. 

Once he was done, Sheril pulled him under the covers and turned out the lamps, hugging Lavi from behind. He was holding him the same way he had been earlier, and Lavi knew if he tried to move away he might not survive that chokehold this time. He couldn't stop himself from trembling in Sheril's arms, shaking from rage and fear and the desperation to get up and run but being unable to do anything beyond crawl. Sheril chuckled and started petting his hair.

"Relax. Once you wake in the morning, you'll realize how grateful you should be to me for all of this," Sheril whispered, humming softly and still petting Lavi's hair. He only stopped once he drifted off to sleep, his grip as tight as it was when he was awake, and Lavi was sure he'd never felt weaker or more disgusted in his entire life.

The only thing he could think about until he finally fell asleep himself was how much he wished he wouldn't wake up.


	2. Disrespect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh. okay. i guess i'm continuing negligence. and it has a new title! i wasn't really expecting to do so but i did always want to write a long form version of lavi torture, so. i guess this is gonna be it. i've never written a long fic or anything before, so we'll see how it goes.

When Lavi woke up, the exhaustion was nearly enough to send him right back to sleep. Only the vague sensation of something feather-light touching the back of his neck kept him up. Once he tried to move around a little, he heard a chuckle.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Adrenaline shot through Lavi the second he heard that voice and he jerked forward, before being pulled back into Sheril's chest by his strings. "Now, now. Don't be so difficult." The sensation on his neck returned, and Lavi realized with a shudder that it was Sheril raining kisses over his skin. If only he could do something, get away, just fucking move! If only Sheril would let him go!

"Now, I know I said I was only going to keep you for one day, but, well... I've gone to all of the trouble of cleaning you up, and I've certainly earned the right to enjoy it," Sheril purred, speech chopped up in between kisses. Being forced to take a bath with him and sleep in the same bed as him wasn't enough? Lavi knew he was a pervert with how he talked about that girl Road, but he'd stuck solely to violence when he was just using Lavi as leverage against Bookman. What the hell was he planning?

Sheril kept kissing him for a while, unbuttoning his pajama shirt in the process to leave kisses down his shoulder as well. If it weren't for the hold of Sheril's abilities on him, Lavi would be fighting and screaming bloody murder to stop him. He seemed satisfied with himself eventually, getting up to walk to his wardrobe and releasing control of Lavi's body.

Lavi sat up immediately, buttoning up his shirt again and fumbling over himself in his effort to get out of this damn bed and as far away from Sheril as possible. As it was, that meant pulling himself to his feet and bracing himself against the wall to limp to the corner. Whatever creepy shit he was planning on doing, Lavi didn't want to let him do it without a fight. Sheril glanced over his shoulder at him as he sorted through what to wear.

"Having fun?" Sheril asked, smiling at him. Lavi grimaced back. Cowering in a corner wasn't really manly of him to do, but it was better than staying in that damn bed, even if it had been the most comfortable bed he'd ever slept on.

"Like hell I am." His voice was little more than a croak; he hadn't recovered very well from yesterday's treatment. "Take me back to Bookman."

"And why, exactly, would I do that? Even if I had been planning to, I certainly wouldn't do it now that you think you have any right to order me around. Oh!" Sheril picked something to wear and turned to show it to him. "How does this look?"

"I want to vomit," Lavi said. It wasn't a lie, per se. The suit looked fine, but the entire show Sheril was putting on made him want to throw up all over it. Sheril pursed his lips and walked towards him, setting the suit on the bed. Lavi shoved himself as far into his corner as he could and clenched his fists.

"There's no need to be rude, you know," Sheril said, a familiar ice in his eyes. He was way too easy to piss off, honestly. Two months ago, Lavi would've said some snappy remark to piss him off even more, no matter the consequences. Now...? He averted his eyes, scowling. Sheril laughed. "What, not so brave anymore?" Sheril grabbed him by the chin, pushing his head back against the wall and forcing his gaze up.

"Let go of me!" Even without him using his strings, there still wasn't much Lavi could do. He glared at Sheril, who gave him a warm smile.

"Why should I?" Sheril's other hand went to Lavi's waist, caressing his side. Lavi flinched. "Are you afraid?" That was it. Lavi pushed his hands away before shoving Sheril away from him as forcefully as he could, which, to Lavi's satisfaction, led to him staggering back and colliding with the bedpost. Lavi didn't care what Sheril could do to him; he wasn't going to throw away his pride like this.

It took Sheril a second to realize what had happened, clearly unprepared for the idea of Lavi fighting back. Once he did, the look of shock on his face morphed into one of blazing anger, and he grabbed Lavi by his hair to drag him off.

"Let go of me!" Lavi yelled, clawing at his hand, but he was still too weak from everything to work his way out of Sheril's grasp. Sheril didn't react to Lavi at all, didn't even say a word no matter how Lavi shouted, only dragging him to who-knows-where.

At Sheril's pace, it was only a few minutes until they reached another room on the Ark, Sheril nearly ripping the metal door off its hinges as he opened it to throw Lavi inside. By the time Lavi got his bearings, Sheril was shackling him into some chains hanging in the middle of the room. After being hung up by his wrists together above him, he could only just touch the ground with his toes. Sheril simply went to pace around the room, seeming as though he was trying to regain his composure.

This was closer to what Lavi had gotten used to. Another concrete, windowless room like the one he and Bookman had been locked in, except the last one definitely didn't have chains like this in it. Looking around, Lavi saw a lot of things he hadn't seen when he was with Bookman, stuff like ropes and blades and whips, and if he craned his neck behind him there was another bed. He was also relatively sure that the floor was covered in bloodstains, but there weren't enough candles in the room to be certain. While he was taking in his surroundings, Sheril spoke.

"I dearly hoped that if I treated you kindly, you'd do the same for me, but since you insist upon disrespecting me, I have no choice but to fix this behavior of yours." There wasn't a trace of the usual smile he had and Lavi knew there was hell to pay. Why did the bastard even want to waste his time doing this? What benefit was there for him in torturing Lavi if Bookman wasn't around? Wasn't he after information?

Lavi didn't get to actually ask any of these questions, since before he could Sheril grabbed something hanging off his wall and used it to gag Lavi. It was kind of like a horse's bit, which Lavi wasn't happy about in the slightest. He'd never been gagged here before. He supposed it was nice to have something to bite on to deal with the pain, but the last thing he wanted to be was bound and gagged in front of a jackass like this.

Sheril went to strip him of his pajamas and Lavi kicked on instinct, only narrowly missing when Sheril jumped back. He was disgusted at the thought of how Sheril had stripped him and touched him the day before, and he sure as hell didn't want it to happen again. It was bad enough that he hadn't had his eyepatch in so long, he didn't want to lose the rest of his clothes.

It only took a second for Sheril to rip the pajamas off his body using his powers, though, so Lavi was left bare again. Someday, he swore he was going to kill this damn Noah. Sheril looked at him like he was barely holding back from doing the same to Lavi. He took a deep breath, presumably to try and calm down, before using his powers to both lower the chains Lavi was hanging from and to hook Lavi's legs into two more shackles hanging from the ceiling. He hadn't even noticed them before, but now they had Lavi's legs spread wide and ankles level with his head. The pain of being suspended like this was nothing compared to how goddamn humiliating it was. 

"It's much better when you're quiet," Sheril said, smiling again like he'd never been bothered in the first place. Lavi writhed around in his restraints. "You're moving around quite a lot. What is it, do you need to use the restroom?" He was only struggling because of the position he was in, but once Sheril mentioned it Lavi realized that, well, he did need to go. Really badly. He'd woken up without doing so and now he definitely wasn't in any situation where he could. Sheril chuckled.

"Well, if you're that desperate, then don't let my presence stop you. It's easier to get it over with now, and this floor has a drain. Go ahead." Lavi shook his head. Why did that bastard even have to bring it up, he was not going to piss himself with anyone staring at him, and especially not with the looks Sheril had been giving his cock. If he could speak, he'd be screaming about how disgusting the guy was.

Sheril gave him a rare grin, and went to stand behind him, caressing his inner thighs. Lavi jerked around, but he couldn't do a damn thing from where he was. Sheril stayed behind him, running his hands up Lavi's chest and back down to his legs. He did the same thing for a while, kissing all over Lavi's back and often letting his hands spend way too long on cupping his ass. Lavi tried to buck around and get away from him, but all that did was swing him around a little and hurt his joints, and God, nothing helped how badly he needed to piss.

"What's wrong? Don't want to let yourself go in front of me? I appreciate your consideration, I certainly don't want to see anything that filthy, but I also don't want you doing anything vulgar because you didn't have a chance to go, so hurry it up." It hit Lavi then, why Sheril had moved behind him, and even with the gag he could barely contain his laughter. Sheril thought he was going to piss on him on purpose if he stood in front of Lavi? That would've been hilarious, and he was cursing himself that he hadn't thought of doing so. Would've been great to ruin his clothes.

His fun was cut short though, as Sheril decided to move one of his hands to wrap around Lavi's cock. He shook his head and bucked against him, but moving like that hurt Lavi more than it bothered Sheril; he felt like his arms were going to fall off. Sheril sighed.

"You're like an animal, really. I can't believe I have to train you to do the littlest things. Do as you're told, or you'll be punished." Train? Was this part of his plan to get Bookman to give in? Not like it mattered. He'd never do what Sheril wanted, not willingly. No matter what "punishment" he thought up. Sheril waited a few moments, before sighing again and stepping aside, and then Lavi couldn't stop it if he wanted to, relief and shame overwhelming him at the same time as Sheril forced him into it. Lavi wanted to kill him for humiliating him like this.

After he finished and Sheril used his abilities to clean up, Lavi watched as he went to look at a collection of knives on the wall. He shuddered. Since Sheril preferred his powers the most, he didn't use any weapons often and had tortured Lavi with a knife only once before. The last thing Lavi wanted was to go through that again.

It was a little while after he'd been captured when Sheril had realized that Lavi's eyepatch wasn't there to hide any injury. The second he decided it was a threat, he'd tilted Lavi's head back and taken a blade to his eye. With Fiidora's parasites infesting him back then, even Lavi couldn't remember much of what had happened in the moment; only pain, and the sound of his own screams, and then Sheril laughing as he tossed his eye onto Bookman's lap.

He still hadn't gotten his eyepatch back since then. With the way Sheril never shut up about the things that grossed him out, you'd think he would've returned the eyepatch only to avoid looking at the empty socket all the time. 

Or, considering the type of people the Noah are, maybe something like that never bothered him in the first place. 

Lavi hoped Sheril wasn't planning on blinding him. 

"This should do nicely," Sheril said, picking a small carving knife off the wall and walking back to face him. "Now, where should we use this?" He smiled, lightly tracing a path up Lavi's stomach and to his neck, before laying the point lightly on his bottom lip. "I think I have an idea." Sheril ran the blade back down, down to Lavi's right thigh and grinned at him.

"Lavi... do you have any idea how much I love my daughter? How badly I miss her?" Sheril let his free hand wander across Lavi's body, lingering on old scars as though he was deciding whether or not to reopen them. "Road meant the world to me, and your friends stole her away." His smile disappeared again, and he blinked like he was trying not to cry.

"You've been here for a while now, and yet your connection to those other Exorcists remains as strong as ever, whereas I have to suffer from the loss of my daughter. I think that's terribly unjust. So, it's my turn. I'm going to steal you away from them." His right hand trailed back to where his left waited with a knife pointed at Lavi's leg, massaging the inside of his thigh. "Once I'm finished with you, those horrible brats won't even cross your mind anymore. All you'll think of is me. Even if they come to save you, it won't matter. I'll own you, and you'll be lost to them."

Lavi felt his entire body go taut under Sheril's control, unable to do much of anything on his own except blink or breathe. Sheril was still staring at Lavi's thigh, tracing patterns against his skin with the tip of the knife.

"And the first step to making you mine... is to ensure you never forget exactly who you belong to." He used one hand to control his powers, adjusting Lavi's leg as necessary, and then went to carve lines into Lavi's flesh. Lavi screamed against the gag, unable to even twitch out of Sheril's way. Once Sheril finished with Lavi's right inner thigh, he went to the other side.

It didn't take long for Sheril to finish up, and he went to start wiping off the blood, looking satisfied as Lavi was panting and crying from the pain. It was only after the bleeding slowed and Sheril traced along the lines with his finger that Lavi realized what he'd done. Sheril Kamelot. He'd engraved his name into Lavi's skin, flawless red cursive carved deep into his thighs. With his legs spread, you could read Sheril's name perfectly. Lavi wanted to kill him.

"That's better. But, you know, most people agree there's another thing that makes someone belong to someone else." All at once he was freed from his bonds and Lavi slammed into the ground with a few sickening cracks. It was a struggle to even breathe. A second later, Sheril grabbed him by his arm and dragged him over to the bed, bodily throwing him onto the silk sheets, blood disappearing into their crimson tones.

He moved Lavi's body around to his satisfaction, settling him on his back and spreading Lavi's legs open to lightly drag his nails across the new wounds. Lavi gasped and twitched under him.

"Now, I'm sure a strong boy like you has had his fair share of women, but have you ever been with a man?" Lavi had barely been able to focus, but at hearing that locked his eye on Sheril. He couldn't actually be planning to... Lavi felt a fresh wave of adrenaline burn through him and he struggled to try and move, crawling backwards on his elbows and trying to cross his legs as best he could.

"Get the hell away from me. Don't you goddamn touch me," he said, panting, and Sheril tutted at him. He grabbed Lavi by the ankles and pulled him back towards him. "Stop! Let me go!" Lavi tried to kick, but with everything he'd been through he didn't have the strength to get Sheril to let go. He screamed in frustration.

"I'll take that as a no. Well, there's no need to be afraid. I'll have you know, I'm an amazing lover," Sheril said, a cruel, wolfish grin on his face. Lavi screamed again.

"Go to hell! Let go of me!" He was using one hand to cover himself and the other to claw at Sheril's hands, and when Sheril leaned forward he used the hand guarding himself to instead slam a right hook into the bastard's face. It was like time froze. Blood leaked from Sheril's split lip and his eyes were wide, like he hadn't been injured in so long he was surprised to remember he could bleed. Lavi couldn't move, his fist still raised, and he wondered if it was due to Sheril's powers or just his own shock that he'd pulled that off.

Sheril touched the wound and stared at the blood on his finger, before looking at Lavi and speaking in a soft, gentle tone that sent shivers down his spine. Lavi hadn't heard it since he'd first been attacked after Road disappeared.

"I'm going to ruin you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all didn't like, hate that, or. i hope you hated it in a good way, i guess. next chapter is probs just gonna be the same sex scene i've written for sherilavi half a dozen times before, but y'know. should be great & terrible anyways
> 
> also, uh, sorry not sorry about the piss scene. i debated deleting it but it was kind of long and i didn't know what to replace it with and also, humiliation like that? definite fetish of mine.


End file.
